Second Chances
by mybrowneyes
Summary: Not everyone gets second chances.  The question is do you take them?


**JE owns all her characters and makes the money. I borrow them and have fun. Lee Anne**

**Second Chances**

**Second Chance by Trisha Yearwood**

What do you do when love comes along  
>And offers your heart a chance to move on<br>With no guarantees, no safety net?  
>You trust what you feel, you take that first step<p>

Just close your eyes  
>Reach for the moment before it slips by<br>Here is your second chance  
>Take it and fly<p>

The weight of the world, the need to survive  
>Has made you believe that you've got no right<br>Then out of the blue you meet someone  
>Who offers a place warm as the sun<p>

Just close your eyes  
>Reach for the moment before it slips by<br>Here is your second chance  
>Take it and fly<p>

Just when you think  
>Love is a distant dream<br>Oh, oh, oh  
>Fate gives you wings<p>

Just close your eyes  
>Reach for the moment before it slips by<br>Here is your second chance  
>Take it and fly.<p>

Standing by the bar in Pino's, Frank Plum stood watching. The Morellis and Plums were together the night before the big wedding of Joe and Stephanie. The cop was all smiles appearing like the 'Belle of the Ball'. Stephanie, he observed, was saying all the right things to the family and friends here at the rehearsal dinner keeping a smile in place, but her father knew better. It was fake, she gave into the 'Burg's' pressure. She had one disaster of a marriage to the ass lawyer, she didn't need another.

"Tomorrow is her wedding, how come she doesn't look happy?" Edna Mazur questioned her son-in-law. Her daughter Ellen had that 'bridal' glow more than her granddaughter.

"You see that, too." As her father, he had to put an end to this farce and only one man would make his younger daughter happy.

Frank unlocked the front door of their de-attached house in the 'Burg' ushering his wife and mother-in-law inside. "I'll be back. I want to get some cigars for tomorrow," he told his wife kissing her cheek before he went back out the door.

"All right, Frank."

His wife had no clue; her husband was attempting to burst her 'Burg' bubble.

Going up in the Rangeman elevator with the very large Tank to the top floor of the Rangeman building, he was told "He's in there." The second-in-command hit a button unlocking the door so Frank could enter.

The apartment was dark, quiet, and an odor of alcohol filled the air. His eyes adjusted to the bleakness around him. Making out a light switch on the wall, Frank fumbled a second with the dimmer dial in the entry. The man he sought was slumped down on his leather sofa drinking one of the many beer cans littered around him.

"Is this how my daughter's hero celebrates her wedding? It looks like you doing enough for all of us," Frank said sitting down in the chair next to the sofa. He reached on the coffee table taking one of the remaining beers for himself.

Ranger didn't look at Mr. Plum. His T-shirt was rumbled, his sweat pants had stains, and his hair looked like a rat's nest because it was mostly out of the leather tie. A comb hadn't touched it in days. "My Babe made her choice," he mumbled finishing off his can and dropping in the pile at his feet.

"No, she didn't! She gave into the 'Burg's' expectations. And, what did you do?" He took a sip with his fatherly eyes boring into the drinking, miserable man. "Did you tell Stephanie what you feel? I've seen it so you can't deny it, Ranger."

Not saying a word, Ranger sat there. His fingers were tapping on his empty beer can. His focus was straight ahead. He never once looked at Stephanie's father.

The sound of the beer can placed on the coffee table was the only resonance that echoed in the cave-like apartment.

Getting up, Frank shook his head. "I never expected you to be a coward, Ranger. I thought you would help me stop this. I guess you don't want a second chance." Never giving another glance to a drunken Cuban Bad-Ass, he made his way to the door.

Mr. Plum chuckled, he was stopped. For a man who had been drinking quite heavily, Ranger could still move with panther-like quickness, he blocked Frank's path.

"What do you have planned, Frank?" Even with his alcohol buzz, Ranger was back taking control. "I love your daughter."

"Good, I love Stephanie, too. I'm glad we're on the same page." Stephanie's father turned around retracing a portion of his steps but veered to the kitchen. "I think we need some coffee and you stink."

His dark gaze went to his wrinkled and spotty attire. Ranger didn't say a word, but walked into his bedroom straight as an arrow. Within seconds, Frank heard the shower turning on.

"I'll be there," a much cleaner and sober Ranger told Mr. Plum as his Buick was about to leave the Rangeman garage awhile later with a few boxes of Cuban cigars.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Stephanie stared at her reflection in the mirror; her painted nails brushed the chiffon of her strapless wedding gown. It was her perfect wedding dress—simple and elegant. It was the wedding dress she would have picked without hesitation if she was marrying Ranger, but she wasn't. She was marrying her 'Burg' choice, Joe Morelli. He asked and asked and asked and finally Stephanie said 'yes' when Ranger didn't even hint at giving the two of them a serious try.

"Tap, tap." Her father knocked on her bedroom door. "Ready to go, Pumpkin? The limousine is here."

He sent Ellen and Grandma Mazur on ahead so there was his Buick to drive to the reception and advised his mother-in-law to keep his wife occupied with all the last minute details at the church. Edna was only too glad. She knew her son-in-law had something planned. It was unspoken between them, but he was cheery. That was a good indicator.

There was an intake of a fatherly breath seeing Stephanie in her ivory gown that complimented her thin frame. What was missing was the glow in her blue eyes which broke his heart. "Stephanie, you're beautiful."

"Thanks, Daddy."

Neither said anything as daughter on her father's arm walked to the white limousine waiting at the curb. Stephanie never recognized a bearded Lester Santos holding the door as her thoughts were elsewhere. Frank thought the Rangeman didn't look quite Irish, but he wasn't going to tell him.

Before the sleek car moved, the 'Irish' driver told his passengers there was a water main break on the way to St. Andrew's church so he would need to detour around it slightly. He did it with an "Irish" brogue that sounded more Australian. Lester said "Mate".

'It's a beautiful day for a wedding, Pumpkin." The sun was shining brightly in the 'Burg'.

"Yeah, Daddy."

"Do you know what every father wants for his beautiful little girl when she grows up?" He spoke choking on his words and Stephanie heard the emotion. Her eyes were watery when she turned to him.

"To be happy. Joe Morelli isn't going to make you happy, Stephanie. There is only one man who does that for you."

"Daddy," Stephanie shook her head whispering to her father, "Ranger doesn't want." She stopped knowing she gave herself away.

"You marry the person who is your best friend and treats you like you are the precious china doll you are. You marry the person who takes your breath away when you see them."

The limousine hit something swerving then slowly stopping when the 'THUD' of a flat tire was heard and felt.

The 'Irish' driver called back, "I'm on it, Mate!"

The only man who took Stephanie's breath away and made her heart beat was Ranger. She nodded at her father's true words. The etched image of Ranger in his Bad-Ass black caused her heart to beat a little faster.

Opening was the limousine door as if by magic and standing there was Ranger head-to-toe in a black tuxedo. "Babe."

Stephanie could not believe her eyes whispering his name, "Ranger."

Their eyes were on each other for a long eternal moment. He kneeled down on the road in the open door taking Stephanie's hand in his two. "Babe, I don't want you to marry Morelli. Marry me because I love you and you love me. I can't be happy with any other woman."

"Pumpkin, not everyone gets second chances. I want you to be happy," Frank said quietly but with determined fatherly advice. "Ranger is the only man for my daughter."

Her teary eyes left Ranger's handsome chiseled face to her father's as he spoke to her. Turning back to the man holding her hand, Stephanie nodded barely able to say 'Yes."

The diamond ring on her left hand was slid off to be replaced by a brilliant marquis diamond with two blue diamond accents. Ranger tossed the small ring to Frank. "Return that to Morelli," Ranger instructed.

"With pleasure," Frank replied back.

Stephanie remembered there was a church full of people waiting. "Daddy, the church?"

The ever-ready Bad-Ass slipped a marriage license out of his pocket. "Babe, we can get married in the church."

It wasn't what Stephanie really wanted.

"A-hem," Frank cleared his throat. "I think I can help with that," he began to explain. "Your mother has mentioned a few times when she didn't think I was really listening about repeating our wedding vows. We didn't have the big church wedding she wanted, Pumpkin, so the church, priest, and reception won't go to waste."

Stephanie agreed, "Let Mom have her church wedding."

"Babe," Ranger said, "I have a private plane waiting. We can get married in Vegas, on a beach, or a mountain top. Name it."

She thought for a moment. "There's an inn located near Asbury Park that has an elopement package for $275 officiated by Mike. I read about it in a New Jersey wedding magazine. A honeymoon cottage would be extra."

Stephanie's thriftiness made Ranger chuckle. "It sound's perfect, Babe."

Before Ranger scooped Stephanie out of the limo, she kissed her father's cheek. "Thank you, Daddy."

"Be happy, Pumpkin. Take care of my daughter, Ranger."

His response was a nod saying, "I will, Frank, and I didn't forget 'grandsons'."

"Daddy!" Stephanie asked her father a question remembering what he said. "Does Mom still take your breath away?"

"She does and particularly when she has a fresh baked apple pie in her hands," Mr. Plum chuckled.

With ease, Ranger ran to his waiting sleek black Porsche with his bride in his arms. He flipped Stephanie his cell phone once she and her beautiful dress were in the car. "Babe, call to see if Mike's in the house because we're on our way."

The Rangeman Road Service changed the flat tire. "Let's get to that church, Lester."

"How did you know it was me?" the Rangeman asked from the driver's seat.

"Lucky guess."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

'Here Comes the Bride' stopped playing when Frank walked down the aisle alone. He was passing out baseball sized trading cards to the guests. "Here a souvenir."

There were gasps coming from the church goers. A couple of loud ones came from Terri Gilman in the back of the church, Angie Morelli, and Grandma Bella. The trading cards were pictures of Joe kissing other women. None were Stephanie, but Terri was one of the many on the dated cards.

"Where's Stephanie?" Joe demanded.

Frank handed him the remaining cards so he saw his likeness with all the women who weren't his ex-fiancée and his engagement ring. "Not here." He pointed at the shocked priest who was looking at his official Joe Morelli playboy card. "Hold it, Father. The groom's side can go," Frank called out to the guests on Joe's side waving towards the back church door.

Joe asked again, "Where's Stephanie?"

"Marrying the man she loves," Frank said never looking at the cop. He walked over to his stunned wife and smiling mother-in-law in the first pew on the left side of the church. With a cracking knee, Frank Plum got down in front of his wife. "Ellen, we have a church, priest, and wedding cake waiting for us at the Elks Lodge. Will you do me the honor of renewing our vows?"

Before Mrs. Plum could answer, her husband held up a finger to silence her. "You will accept that Stephanie is marrying Ranger or this wedding is off," he added.

"Frank," Ellen Plum gushed, "Stephanie could marry the Goody Bar Man. I can't believe you heard me."

"I listen sometimes. Now help me up."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Frank and Ellen renewed their wedding vows and she got the 'Burg' wedding she always wanted. The Elk's Lodge rocked into the late evening celebrating the Plum's second wedding. Frank had looked over all the wedding brochures Stephanie had booking he and Ellen in a B & B along the Delaware. The cops were called to the Plum's when Grandma continued the reception at the house. The party finally closed down at 3 AM with the help of the Trenton Police.

Stephanie and Ranger had an intimate wedding for two in the 'Elopement Rose Garden' at 'The English Gatehouse' officiated by Brother Mike in Asbury Park. He was ordained in the 'Church of the Holy Springsteen' and a wedding picture was taken in front of Bruce's statue.

There was an alarm going thru the 'Burg', Ellen thought she might be pregnant with a change-of-life baby, but it was false. It wasn't for Stephanie, she and Ranger had twin boys nine months after their honeymoon in Asbury Park and Turks. Bryson Carlos and Reegan Francis were the lights of their grandfather's eye and he was never so proud of his mischievous grandsons. Natalie Rae followed after a whirlwind second honeymoon in Hawaii two years later.

Take your second chances and fly with them even in the 'Burg'.

_**The End.**_


End file.
